Kiseki's Game of RISK
by Small'shrooms
Summary: A short story of the Shugo Charas playing a game of RISK which Kiseki is fond to play.
1. Chapter 1

S'up guys, sorry for long hiatus but I'll make progress. Hope you enjoy this short story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara's characters and the board game

Kiseki's Game of RISK

By Smallshrooms

One day at Seiyo Elementary Royal Garden, Kairi paid a visit to the Guardians and coincidentally, Mifuyu paid a visit as well. Musashi and Snoppe meet the rest of the Shugo Charas. Then suddenly, Kiseki's laugh is heard.

Kiseki: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Ran: What's the matter?

Kiseki: Yes! A game fit for a king like me! I will rule the world!

Miki: Say, what game is it?

Su: The game is called RISK.

Ran: How did you know?

Su: It's in the box.

Miki: Oh.

Kiseki: Commoners! Come forth!

Pepe: **Annoyed** What is it this time?

Kusukusu: Ooh, that game looks fun. **Then giggles**

Pepe: Heh heh, looks like I'm gonna beat Kiseki. Kusukusu, partner with me.

Kusukusu: Sure. **Giggles again**

Kiseki: Hey! That's not fair! Grr! Commoners! I need a queen!

None of the other female Charas are eager to except for Miki, who became infatuated.

Miki: **Infatuated** Kiseki, I'll be your queen. Let's take them down together.

Kiseki: Sure. Yes! Now we're even!

Pepe: Ugh…

Ran: Miki? Man, I was gonna ask her but-

Dia: I'll join in.

Ran: Ah! Don't scare me like that.

Dia: Sorry.

Su: Room for one more.

Ran: Sure. We should have more members.

Temari and Rhythm approach

Temari: Hey guys.

Rhythm: Yo.

Temari: **Looks at the board game** Ooh. **Eyes burning** Rhythm, join in!

Rhythm: **A bit nervous** Um, sure.

Yoru, Il, and El approach

Yoru: Hey, what's the commotion-nya?

Il: Yoru, wanna destroy all of them?

Yoru: Does that really mean to destroy them-nya?

Il: No silly, by meaning to defeat them in that game.

Yoru: Oh.

El: Hey, wait up!

Musashi, Snoppe, and Hotaru approach

Kiseki: Now, we got 5 teams, so…

Yoru: what's wrong? We got enough.

Kiseki: I need a 6th team.

Musashi: Hey guys.

Kiseki: Musashi! Team up with two of them.

Musashi: Um, sure… Snoppe, Hotoru.

Snoppe: Yes?

Musashi: Kiseki wants a 6th team so, we'll be teaming up.

Hotaru: Ok.

Kiseki: Now, we're complete! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Ran: Can we play now?

Kiseki: Oh, sure.

Teams are set up.

The teams:

Ran, Su, Dia: The 3 Sisketeers

Kiseki and Miki: Royal Luxury

Pepe and Kusukusu: Polar Duo

Temari and Rhythm: Pretty Rads

Yoru, Il, and El: The Good, the Bad, and the Cat (GBC for short)  
Musashi, Snoppe, and Hotaru: Special Spirits

Territories: (Note: 3 more territories are added)

The 3 Sisketeers: Mongolia, Kamchatka, Scandinavia, Central America, Argentina, Congo, and Indonesia.

Royal Luxury: China, Middle East, Great Britain, Alberta, Peru, Egypt, and Eastern Australia.

Polar Duo: Irkutsk, Siam, Greenland, Ukraine, Easter Island, South Africa, and New Guinea.

Pretty Rads: Japan, Philippines, Western U.S., Iceland, Brazil, Madagascar, Hawaii, and Western Australia.

GBC: Ural, Siberia, Northern Europe, Ontario, Venezuela, East Africa, Northwest Territory, and Southern Europe.

Special Spirits: India, Afghanistan, Yakutsk, Quebec, North Africa, Eastern Europe, Alaska, and Eastern U.S.

Game Set!

The 3 Sisketeers' Turn

Ran: Yay, we go 1st . Dia, were to conquer 1st?

Dia: I think we're better off to Australia.

Su: But we'll get less bonuses.

Dia: Yes but less defense spots as well.

Ran: I see why.

Su: Ok.

Draft phase: (4 units)

Deployed all units to Indonesia.

Attack Phase:

Attacking W. Australia from Indonesia.

Rhythm: Oh no! Blaze Shoot!

Defense increased by 1

Ran: Hop, Step, Jump!

Luck is increased

Indonesia: 8 vs W. Australia: 4

1st roll: Pretty Rads lose both fronts (8-2)

2nd roll: Both sides lose 1 each (7-1)

3rd roll: The 3 Sisketeers lose 1 unit (6-1)

4th roll: The 3 Sisketeers break through, gained victory, transferring 3 units, RISK card is received

Ran: Yay! Let's conquer some more!

Dia: Ran. We should save our troops 1st ok.

Su: Yeah, we should prepare.

Ran: Oh, ok.

Royal Luxury's Turn

Kiseki: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Prepare to be conquered!

Draft Phase (4 units):

All units are deployed to U.K.

Kiseki: Taste my power!

Attack Phase:

Attacking S. Europe from U.K.

El: Ah! I surrender!

Il: El! There's no time for surrendering! We have to fight back!

El: They're too many!

Yoru: You have to use your powers to defend yourself-nya! You see, I know what violence is but you use it on the violent ones if you want peace-nya!

El: **Sighs** I guess I have to be strong right?

Il: Well duh.

Kiseki: Royal Siege!

El: Oh no!

Attack is increased by 1

El: Angelic Guidance!

Luck is increased

U.K.:8 vs S. Europe:4

1st roll: GBC lose both fronts (8-2)

2nd roll: GBC lose both fronts again, victory, transferring 4 units RISK card is received

El: No!

Yoru: Don't worry, we'll get them back-nya.

El: **Sniffles** Ok.

Polar Duo's Turn

Pepe: Heh, heh, heh, time to crush Kiseki.

Draft Phase (4 units):

Deployed all units to Greenland

Pepe: Say goodbye to your kingdom Kiseki!

Kiseki: What?

Pepe: Kusukusu, attack him.

Kusukusu: Aye aye! **Then giggles **Tightrope Dancer!

Enemy luck is decreased

Kiseki: Holy Crown!

Defense is increased by 1

Greenland:8 vs U.K.:4

1st roll: Royal Luxury lose both fronts (8-2)

2nd roll: Both sides lose 1 each (7-1)

3rd roll: Polar Duo break through, gaining victory, transferring 3 units, RISK card is received

Kiseki: No! My Castle!

Pepe: Um, you don't live in a castle.

Kiseki: How dare you attack me?!

Pepe: Calm down Kiseki, it's just a game.

Miki: C'mon now Kiseki, we'll have more opportunities.

Kiseki: Yeah, Sure.

Pretty Rads' Turn

Rhythm: Cool! It's our turn.

Temari: **Eyes still burning** Yes!

Rhythm: Ok…

Draft Phase (4 units):

Sent all units to West U.S.

Temari: **Chanting** U.S.A.! U.S.A.! U.S.A.!

Rhythm: Um, 'Merica?

A cricket's chirping is heard

Rhythm: Um, ok.

Attack Phase:

Attacking East U.S. from West U.S.

Temari: Naginata Fury!

Attack is increased by 1

Musashi: Better defend. Samurai Spirit!

Luck is increased

West U.S.:8 vs East U.S.:4

1st roll: Special Spirits lose both fronts (8-2)

2nd roll: Special Spirits lose both fronts again, victory, transferring 4 units, RISK card is received

Musashi: Ah! What powers does she have even I roll my double 6s?

Rhythm: Um, Temari is not just beautiful but she's fierce as well.

Temari: **Glares at Rhythm **I am not fierce!

Rhythm: Um, Temari? Please calm down.

Temari: I AM calm down!

Rhythm: Man, will her eyes stop burning?

Kusukusu: Roger!

Kusukusu splashes water to Temari's face, her burning eyes douses but burns again.

Kusukusu: Wow! Can I make s'mores with that fire?

Rhythm: Um, better not.

Kusukusu: Oh…

GBC's Turn

Il: Yes! Let's take South America.

El: That's a good point there.

Draft Phase (4 units):

Sent all units to Venezuela

Attack Phase:

Attacking Peru from Venezuela

Il: Now, let's get goin'! Fissure!

Enemy luck is decreased

Kiseki: What? A payback?! Not gonna happen! Holy Crown!

Negated negative luck ability.

Venezuela:8 vs Peru:4

1st-3rd rolls: Both sides lose 1 each (5-1)

4th roll: GBC break through, gaining victory, transferring 3 units, RISK card is received

Il: Man, he's harder than I thought.

Kiseki: I shall return!

Il: Like you're gonna reach us from Africa.

Kiseki: Grr!

Special Spirits' Turn

Snoppe: Musashi, what shall we do?

Musashi: We should conquer Asia.

Hotaru: But isn't that risky?

Musashi: We have most of our troops near or in there.

Snoppe: I agree with him. Hotaru, you join in?

Hotaru: I guess I have no choice.

Draft Phase (4 units):

Sent 2 units to Afghanistan and 2 more to Yakutsk

Musashi: We shall meet two more territories from here.

Hotaru: I see what you're doing.

Attack Phase:

Attacking Ukraine from Afghanistan and Siberia from Yakutsk

Musashi: Samurai Spirit!

Luck is increased

Kusukusu: Pepe, we got trouble!

Pepe: Go go, duckies!

Defense is increased by 1

Afghanistan:6 vs Ukraine:4

1st and 2nd roll: Polar Duo lose both fronts, victory, transferring 3 units, RISK card is received.

Musashi: I'm sorry Pepe, I have to do this.

Pepe: Why?

Musashi: I need to conquer Asia.

Pepe: But Ukraine is in Europe.

Musashi: I have a strategy.

Pepe: Oh.

Musashi: Snoppe, send your troops to Siberia.

Snoppe: Yes sir!

Yoru: Oh no! Bad Luck Charm!

luck is decreased

Snoppe: Avalanche!

Enemy defense is decreased by 1

Yakutsk:6 vs Siberia:4

1st and 2nd roll: GBC lose both fronts, victory, transferring 3 units

Snoppe: Yes, we succeed.

Musashi: It's far from over. We still have obstacles to face.

Hotaru: He's right. We better not have our guard down.

Snoppe: I hope us good luck.

Musashi: Yeah.

Will be continued next part…


	2. Chapter 2

Results:

The 3 Sisketeers: 2nd, 30 Units, 1 RISK card

Territories: Indonesia, Kamchatka, Scandinavia, Central America, Argentina, Congo, Mongolia, and W. Australia

Royal Luxury: 6th, 24 Units, 1 RISK card

Territories: China, Middle East, Alberta, Egypt, S. Europe, and E. Australia

Polar Duo: 4th, 27 Units, 1 RISK card

Territories: Irkutsk, Siam, Greenland, U.K., Easter Island, S. Africa, and New Guinea

Pretty Rads: 3rd, 28 Units, 1 RISK card

Territories: Japan, Philippines, U.S.A. (both sides), Iceland, Madagascar, Brazil, and Hawaii

The Good, the Bad, and the Cat: 5th, 21 Units, 1 RISK card

Territories: Ural, N. Europe, Ontario, Venezuela, E. Africa, N.E. Territory, and Peru

Special Spirits: 1st, 28 Units, 1 RISK card

Territories: Afghanistan, India, Yakutsk, Quebec, N. Africa, E. Europe, Alaska, Siberia, and Ukraine

Round 2:

The 3 Sisketeers' turn

Ran: Dia, Let's take over the other half.

Dia: Sure, just make sure you send all of them to New Guinea.

Ran: Ok.

Draft Phase (4 Units):

Sent all of them to W. Australia (3+4)

Su: Ran, can I lead them?

Ran: Go ahead.

Su: Now, troops we charge!

Attack Phase:

Attacking E. Australia from W. Australia, then New Guinea from W. Australia

Su: Shugo Bombers, go!

Attack is increased by 1

Kiseki: What?! More attacks in a row?! Grr! Holy Crown!

Defense is increased by 1

W. Australia: 7 vs E. Austrailia:4

1st roll: Royal Luxury lose both fronts (7-2)

2nd roll: Both sides lose 1 each (6-1)

3rd roll: The 3 Sisketeers break through, gaining victory, transferring 5 units, RISK card is received.

Kiseki: No! I must gain ground.

Miki: Kiseki, try not to hurt yourself. Let me help you ok.

Kiseki: Yes dear.

Miki starts fangirling because Kiseki says "dear"

Dia: I'll take the attack from here.

Su: Yes ma'am.

Dia: Radiant Dawn!

Luck is increased

Kusukusu: Ah no! Bala-balance!

Enemy luck is increased

E. Australia: 5 vs New Guinea: 4

1st and 2nd roll: Polar Duo lose both fronts, victory, transferring 4 units

Kusukusu: Ah! My charm didn't work!

Pepe: No time for bad lucks right now. We don't need that continent anyway.

Kusukusu: Oh…

Pepe: Bala-balance!

Kusukusu cheers up.

Ran: Yay! We did it!

Dia: Ran, it's not over yet.

Ran: I know but yay!

Su: Okay now Ran, try not to celebrate early ok.

Ran: Ok.

The 3 Sisketeers gained control of Australia, 2 more units are drafted per turn

Royal Luxury's Turn

Kiseki: **In rage** Let's get this done!

Draft Phase (4 units):

Sent all units to Middle East

Kiseki: Miki, I will trust you to conquer Siberia, Scandinavia, and Northern Europe, as my queen.

Miki: **Stops fangirling** Oh, sure.

Attack Phase:

Chain attacking Ukraine, Scandinavia, and N. Europe from Middle East, then chain attacking W. Europe and U.K. from S. Europe

Miki: Troops, let's get Ukraine.

Snoppe: Avalanche!

Advancement is minimized

Middle East: 8 vs Ukraine: 3

1st-3rd rolls: Special Spirits lose 1 unit, victory, Transferring 7 units, RISK card is received

Snoppe: Ah! They got Ukraine!

Musashi: Don't worry, we need to stay put.

Su: Ran, Miki's attacking us now!

Ran: It's your turn to defend Scandinavia.

Su: Ok. Remake Honey!

Units can be claimed once they are defeated

Kiseki: Miki, why aren't you using your ability?

Miki: I'm saving it for the last one.

Ukraine: 7 vs Scandinavia: 4

1st and 2nd roll: The 3 Sisketeers lose both fronts, victory, transferring 6 units

Su: Oh no! What's happening?

Dia: Looks like Miki's positive radiance is boosted.

Ran: Probably because love.

Su: **Whispers to Ran** I think she has a crush on him.

Ran: **Whispers back** I don't think Kiseki's the only one, probably Rhythm and the other guys as well.

Su: Uh…

Yoru: Il, El, we have problem.

Il: What is it?

Yoru: Northern Europe is under attack!

El: Let me handle this.

Il: Better get our hopes up.

El: Shugo Spirits, help us!

N. Europe is now immune to negative effects for 1 round

Miki: Mimic!

Miki luckily mimics Su's Remake Honey, enemy units can be claimed once they are defeated.

Scandinavia: 6 vs N. Europe: 4

1st and 2nd roll: Both sides lose 1 each (6-2)

3rd roll: GBC lose both fronts, both are claimed, victory, transferring 4 units, 2 units are added

El: No! I failed again!

Il: C'mon, no time for crying!

Yoru: Why do need that territory?

Il: Oh, I forgot about that.

Yoru face palms

Kiseki: Men, we charge through despite of these struggles, now go!

Hotaru: Fear not my troops, we stand. Serene Aura!

W. Europe is now a little luckier for 1 round

S. Europe: 4 vs W. Europe: 4

1st and 2nd roll: Special Spirits lose both fronts, victory, transferring 3 units

Kiseki: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! The King is back! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

The other teams: Ugh…

Kiseki: Men, reclaim the castle! Royal Barrage!

Reinforcements arrived

Pepe: You'll never get U.K. alive by your numbers! Go Go, Duckies!

Kiseki: Don't fret about it!

Defense is increased by 1

W. Europe: 3+reinforcements vs U.K.: 4

1st and 2nd roll: Polar Duo lose both fronts, victory, transferring 2 units

Kiseki: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Europe is mine!

Rhythm: You forgot Iceland.

Kiseki: What?! Grr!

Rhythm: You might get it soon though.

Kiseki: You!

Rhythm: I'm just saying, that's all.

Fortify Phase:

Transferring 3 units to Ukraine (1+3)

While the Guardians (that includes the former ones) and Mifuyu were chatting about each other, Lulu and Nana approach in the entrance.

Lulu: What's up y'all!

Amu: Lulu! I didn't know you were coming.

Lulu: Well, Maman is just visiting here for a week because there was some technical problems and difficulties while filming.

While in France

Director: Non! Not my cameras! You idiots, get them fixed now!

Film crew: Yes sir!

30 minutes later

Technician: Bad news sir, some of the parts we ordered will take a week.

Director: Mama Mia! I'm done! I'm not perfect anymore…

The Director fainted

Technician: Sir, are you done acting?

Director: Dang it! I could've fooled you! Now get back to work!

Technician: Ok, don't worry. Sheesh.

Flashback ended

Amu: What you come here for?

Lulu: I'm just visiting you guys. By the way, I never have recognized your friends here.

Amu: Oh yeah, you only knew me.

Nana: Hey Lulu, where are the others?

Amu: Nana, they're over there.

Nana: Oh.

Nana approaches to the table, finding them playing RISK

Nana: Wassup Y'all.

Ran: Hi Nana! I didn't know you were coming.

Nana: Tech difficulties in the film, just here for a week.

Dia: Hi.

Nana: Well hello there, are you Dia?

Dia: Yes.

Nana: Nice to meet you. Girl, you are so adorable.

Dia: Oh thanks.

Kiseki: Can we play already?!

Nana: Just shut up ok!

Pepe: Nana, care to join with us?

Nana: Sure. I'll be your side, so it's our turn?

Pepe: Yes.

Nana: Alrighty!

Nana Joins Polar Duo, the team becomes Polar Trio

Polar Trio's turn

Nana: So, we struggling?

Pepe: Well, sorta, but we're far from over, we decided to take over Africa.

Kusukusu: We were supposed to destroy Kiseki but he retaliated.

Nana: Ok, I'll get you two back to the top.

Deploy Phase (4 units):

Deployed all units to S. Africa

Kusukusu: Hey guys, I wonder who got the ability idea from?

Ran: Well, Rhythm is the 1st one to use so he probably gets the credit.

Nana: So, we have abilities?

Su: They just help you conquer or defend a territory but only single use per round you can use one during defense but one per attacking team.

Nana: That good right?

Dia: Depending on your luck.

Nana: Ok.

Attack Phase:

Chain attacking Madagascar, E. Africa, and Congo from S. Africa

Kusukusu: I'll go for Madagascar.

Rhythm: Temari, care to defend?

Temari: No one shall defeat me!

Rhythm: Um…

Kusukusu: Juggling Party!

25% of Madagascar's defending troops are eliminated

Temari: Flower Storm!

Advancement is minimized

S. Africa: 8 vs Madagascar: 3

1st and 2nd roll: Polar Trio lose 1 unit (6-3)

3rd-5th rolls: Pretty Rads lose 1 unit, victory, transferring 5 units, 1 RISK card is received

Temari: My troops! Why you!

Rhythm grabs her by hugging, which it worked

Rhythm: Temari, please calm down. We'll win the game, I promise.

An aura glows around Rhythm, then Temari suddenly faints, calming her down

Rhythm: I promise that we will win this.

Miki: **Eyes Burning** Rhythm?! You love her?!

Rhythm: Calm down please, I didn't mean that.

Ran: Miki, just calm down ok.

Kiseki: What was that for?

Miki: Be quiet!

Kiseki: Um, Miki?

Miki glares at him, leaving him silent

Pepe: Can we go now?

Kiseki: Um, sure.

Pepe: Nana, you're in charge.

Nana: Ok. Let's make this interesting. Mystery Gem!

Ability has been randomly picked, enemy units can now be claimed once they are defeated.

Yoru: Feline Rage!

Reinforcements arrived

Madagascar: 5 vs E. Africa: 4+reinforcements

1st and 2nd roll: Both sides lose 1 each (5-2+reinforcements)

3rd roll: GBC lose both fronts, victory, transferring 4 units, 2 units are claimed and reinforcements are also claimed adding 2 more units

Yoru: Ah! What's happening to my luck-nya?

Nana: Power of lady luck.

Yoru: Oh no-nya!

Il: Man, they're getting us!

El: Let's still focus on South America.

Il: Yeah, sure…

Pepe: Troops, charge through Congo!

Su: Remake Honey!

Units can now be claimed once they are defeated

Nana: Hey, why don't you use your ability?

Pepe: We can only use 2.

Nana: Dang it.

E. Africa: 9 vs Congo: 4

1st roll: Both sides lose 1 each (8-4)

2nd and 3rd roll: The 3 Sisketeers lose both fronts, victory, transferring 4 units

Su: Ah! I need more power!

Ran: Just stay put.

Su: But I can't!

Dia: Su, you must regain your radiance.

Su: How?

Dia: Just rest and find your recovery.

Su: I will.

Nana: Yeah! We're back y'all!

Pepe: Nana, It's actually just us two.

Nana: Oh but why?

Pepe: You're new to our group. You'll join us soon.

Nana: Oh.

Pretty Rads' turn

Rhythm: Since Temari is out for now, I'll have to handle this myself. We will hang on Temari.

Draft Phase (4 units):

Sent all units to Iceland

Rhythm: Kiseki, You can have Iceland after I attack.

Kiseki: Really?

Rhythm: But you'll have to get one of my troops first.

Kiseki: Dang it!

Attack Phase:

Chain attaching Greenland, Quebec, Ontario, N.W. Territory, Alberta, Alaska, and Kamchatka from Iceland, then attacking Central America from West U.S.

Rhythm: I would count this as revenge for making Temari mad.

Kusukusu: Rhythm.

Rhythm: Bass charge!

Rhythm can now reverse the tiebreaker effect when he is attacking for 1 turn, his aura starts to glow

Yoru: Hey, since when you became lefty?

Rhythm: Um, no idea or most basses are lefties.

Yoru: Hmm-nya…

Kusukusu: I'm sorry Rhythm but, Bala-balance!

Defense is increased by 1

Iceland: 8 vs Greenland: 4

1st and 2nd roll: Polar Trio lose both sides, victory, transferring 7 units, RISK card is received

Kusukusu: Oh no! He's unstoppable now!

Pepe: Looks like he is now.

Nana: Oh lady luck, please come to me!

Rhythm: Troops, let's blitz our way!

Snoppe: I'll slow you down with, Blizzard!

Advancement is minimized

Greenland: 7 vs Quebec: 4

1st-4th rolls: Special Spirits lose 1 unit, victory, transferring 6 units

Snoppe: Ah! His Blitzkrieg works!

Yoru: Guys, we better get our hopes up-nya!

Other teams except Pretty Rads: Sure!

Yoru: Ah no! He's getting us-nya!

Il: Fissure!

Advancement is minimized

Quebec: 6 vs Ontario: 4

1st-4th rolls: GBC lose 1 unit, victory, transferring 5 units.

Yoru: He IS strong now-nya! Ah! He's getting us again-nya!

El: Holy Preach!

Rhythm's Bass charge is diminished

Ontario: 5 vs N.W. Territory: 4

1st and 2nd roll: GBC lose both fronts, victory, transferring 4 units, Rhythm's Bass Charge is undiminished

El: Ah! Is he good or bad?

Il: My readings say that he is neither one.

El: I think that's bad.

Il: Maybe.

Miki: Rhythm?!

Rhythm: Lightning Blitz!

4 units are added, attack is increased by 1, and will last for 1 turn, Rhythm's eyes starts glowing

Everyone: Oh no!

Miki: Ah! I must stop his charge! Mimic!

Miki mimics Rhythm's Blaze Shoot, Defense is increased by 1

N.W. Territory: 8 vs Alberta: 4

1st and 2nd roll: Royal Luxury lose both fronts, victory, transferring 7 units

Hotaru: Musashi, we must stand no matter what.

Musashi: Roger that. Ninja Speed!

Luck is increased

Alberta: 7 vs Alaska: 4

1st and 2nd roll: Special Spirits lose both fronts, victory, transferring 6 units

Musashi: His power, it's stronger than a warlord's

Hotaru: Yes, yes indeed.

Dia: Hey Ran, he's coming.

Ran: Ah! What am I gonna do?

Dia: Use your ability.

Ran: Ok, here I go, Open Heart!

Luck is increased

Alaska: 6 vs Kamchatka: 4

1st and 2nd roll: The 3 Sisketeers lose both fronts, victory, transferring 4 units

Dia: Musashi's right his radiance is very strong.

Su: Is his blitz over?

Rhythm: Nope, I still have south of the border.

Su: Huh? **Then realized** Oh no! He's blitzing us again!

Dia: Su, act now.

Su: Shugo Bombers, go!

Defense is increased by 1

West U.S.: 4 vs Central America: 4

1st and 2nd roll: The 3 Sisketeers lose both fronts, victory, transferring 3 units

North America is claimed, 4 more units are drafted per round

Rhythm: Yay!

Rhythm's aura disappeared and his eyes stop glowing, his physical energy was drained

Rhythm: Oh, I feel lightheaded…

Then he fainted, falling backwards

The other teams: Rhythm!

Kusukusu approaches to Rhythm

Kusukusu: Rhythm!

Rhythm wakes up

Rhythm: Ugh, what happened?

Kusukusu: You were all blitzing and ended up beating us through 8 territories.

Rhythm: Cool.

Kusukusu: So, are you all right?

Rhythm: Yep. I'm all right.

Kusukusu: He's all right!

The rest were cheering, then Temari wakes up

Temari: Oh, what happened?

Rhythm: Temari look, we got North America.

Temari: Rhythm, you did this?

Rhythm: I suppose.

Temari: Yay! **Then hugs him**

The other teams: Aw.

Miki: Grr!

Ran: Miki.

Kiki: What?!

Ran: Just calm down will you.

Miki: I am calm!

The other teams: Ugh…

Transfer Phase:

3 units are transferred to Greenland from Hawaii

GBC's turn

Il: Ok, let's do this!

Draft Phase (4 units):

All units are sent to Peru

Il: Troops, charge!

Attack Phase:

Chain attacking Easter Island, Argentina, and Brazil from Peru

Nana: Stop right there! Lady Luck!

Luck is decreased

Peru: 6 vs Easter Island: 4

1st roll and 2nd roll: Polar Trio lose both fronts, victory, transferring 5 units, RISK card is received

Nana: Ah, why my lady luck is not working?

Il: I think that works only on guys, but I might be wrong.

Nana: Hmm, maybe.

Il: Next up, Argentina!

Ran: Oh no!

Dia: We sure do face challenges right?

Su: Yep.

Il: Crypt Portal, open!

Transferring 3 units from Ural to Easter Island (5+3)

Dia: Radiant Courage!

Defense is increased by 1

Easter Island: 8 vs Argentina: 4

1st and 2nd roll: Both sides lose 1 each

3rd roll: The 3 Sisketeers lose both fronts, victory, transferring 5 units

Su: Guys, we just lost contact with South America.

Ran: Don't worry, we have Australia right?

Su: Yeah but we are connected to Asia.

Dia: Su's right. We should be strategic this time.

Il: Oh Rhythm, prepare yourself.

Rhythm: Um, sure. Blaze Shoot!

Defense is increased by 1

Il: Yoru, go for it.

Yoru: Ok, Feline Rage!

Attack is increased by 1

Argentina: 5 vs Brazil: 4

1st roll: GBC lose both fronts, Yoru decides to retreat

Yoru: Retreat-nya!

Rhythm: You told me to prepare, so I did.

Il: Ugh…

Transfer Phase:

Transferring 1 unit to Peru from Argentina

Special Spirits' turn

Musashi: Ok, we will not lose this.

Snoppe: I hope our plan works.

Hotaru: We'll try to.

Draft Phase (4 units):

Sending all units to India

Musashi: Hotaru, go for Middle East while we go to China and Mongolia.

Hotaru: Ok.

Attack Phase:

Chain Attacking China and Mongolia from India, then attacking Middle East from Afghanistan

Hotaru: Kiseki, want to go classic?

Kiseki: A clean fight eh, sure.

Afghanistan: 3 vs Middle East: 1

1st roll: Royal Luxury lose 1 unit, victory, transferring 2 units, RISK card is received

Kiseki: Ah! How dare you!

Hotaru: I asked for no abilities right? You have to defend China though.

Kiseki: Oh, yeah…

Musashi: I will serve loyally for the team. Oni Giri!

Attack is increased by 1

Kiseki: Holy Crown!

Defense is increased by 1

India: 8 vs China: 4

1st and 2nd roll: Royal Luxury lose both fronts, victory, transferring 6 units

Kiseki: No!

Miki: Kiseki, no time for revenge, you still have Europe right?

Kiseki: Oh yeah.

Snoppe: Time for, Avalanche!

Enemy Advancement is minimized

Su: Remake Support!

Reinforcements arrived

China: 6 vs Mongolia: 4

1st roll: Special Spirits lose 1 unit

2nd-5th rolls: The 3 Sisketeers lose 1 unit, victory, transferring 3 units

Su: I'll be back you know

Snoppe: I know.

Transfer Phase:

Transferring 1 unit to Middle East from Siberia

Musashi: Looks like we're making progress.

Hotaru: But our opponents now have bigger armies.

Musashi: Yeah but we'll not abandon our plan no matter what.

Snoppe: We'll support each other ok.

Musashi: Yeah, we'll be our best to achieve our goal.

Hotaru: Ok.

Continued next part…


End file.
